


Head Trip [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Trip [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81913) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/ge26utp5ilkqkbx6xdalyymkxpjo7oea)

Download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/head-trip).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 **Music Credits:** "Night Vision," Suzanne Vega, on _Solitude Standing_.


End file.
